My opinion on magical girl site
by slittyeyes
Summary: My opinions on why this manga is the most offensive, yet derivative ever. Magical Girl Site is just Madoka Magica but its unintentionally disgusting. Whenever the readers read it, they think human beings are just unforgiving and have no purpose with it
1. Dreadful books:Magical girl site

_How misfortunate, __how__ misfortunate..._ **yeah right...**

The dark age of darker magical girls is the cause of that downfall

Magical Girl Site is psychological horror magical girl manga by Kentaro sato. It is a spin-off/ sequel to its predecessor Magical Girl Apocalypse.

Why it sucks:

It feels like the story didnt exist

Like Madoka Magica, it tries to rely the horror just like Higurashi and Elfen Lied instead of the actual "dark" magical girl plot

It utterly soulless and meanspirited.

It tries to build up suspenseor mystery, but ruins the story as a result of padding and the slow pacing

The manga relies on psychological horror and on cruelty as it is, mainly its nonexistent story is made to depict how misfortunate girls got magical powers and have vengeance on their tormentors and kill them for mercy or not.

There are lots of problems more like Magical Girl Apocalypse, It exist maybe because of Puella Magi Madoka Magica inspired this since the author of Magical Girl Site was doing Magical Girl apocalypse. Well it pursumably wanted to show how "dark" this manga is like, but it ends up utterly nasty.

The tone is mostly way too seriously and too scary (with bullies acting like creeps), insulting, forced and consisting of trying to be a serious story.

It was picturing itself to be the next Puella Magi Madoka Magica but in reality, it is a magical girl equivalent to the 2010 film, Nutcracker the untold story 3D and The NeverEnding Story 3.

Its a prime example of how not to use Madoka Magica as an inspiration. And its inspiration of that series takes this manga WAY too seriously.

Unfunny comic reliefs like Keisuke Naoto, Takuma, and Rina Shioi.

They have too many unlikeable and unnessesary characters overall

The theme of Misfortune is misleading and very hypocritical meaning that you should accept yourself, poorly and not let anyone change you, since of Aya and the other misfortunate girls.

Some meanspirited moments such as:

Aya being bullied by Sarina and friends when they vandalized her school shoes, and her school table and seat.

Most of the characters are just cliched stereostypes, such as: a weak female main character, mean girls, the cruelly abusive sibling, the uncaring parents and teachers.

Aya is of course, a pointless, yet a weak main character who is being treated like a mary sue and a harmless punching bag for many reasons at all making Lucy from Elfen Lied look like a real weakling:

She comes off as a frightened girl who is bullied and abused, showing how she acts like any wimpy characters

She never tells her teachers and parents at all for no lazy reasons.

She is sometimes misdirection-less whenever she tries anything to save herself or her friends and family.

Kichiro Misumi was first a pointless character who kidnaps Kaname in his house rather arresting him making it pointless

The art ranges from hideousness and utterly disgusting yet innappropriate agony with shock value in every chapter that just makes the readers sick to their stomachs and sickens to read, offensively. For example, There are lots of over the top gore, even the villains' faces are hideous, and then every girls gets written like harmless punching bags with some nudity. It feels like a shocking magical girl porno which is such an insult to injury.

The minor characters are forgettable, Unlikeable and one dimensional cardboard cut outs despite they're in a psychological horror magical girl manga, this makes it worse for their abysmal moronic characterization. of course they act are one dimensional, flat stereotypical, and static character who still haven't gone through any character development

Aya's teachers are portrayed like terribly yet, completely, irresponsible morons who never pay any attention to Aya's bullying at class. They don't get fired for that. Like her male teacher being lazy but did nothing to stop Aya's problems with bullying and seems caring about getting his job done, since he doesnt care about about his students' mental lives Also, Her reading teacher trying to tell Aya to make her voice louder during reading a book, but Sarina pokes her with a pen and tells the reading teacher that she should keep repeating the same thing just because her voice is soft ever since Aya transferred, very nervously or maybe just bullying her to the middle aged woman's unawareness.

Aya's parents are also terrible and neglectful than her teachers, Even Aya's mother is incredibly

Keisuke Naoto, A fan of Nijimin is your typical unfunny comic relief, who thinks that Nijimi is her only idol that he cares. He is unlikeable, who befriends Kaname and then learns thag Nijimi "was in love" with Kaname and then tries to kill him but ended up mind controled by Kaname, who forces him to kill himself.

The worst offender with this series is just a full of forced villains who are forgettable ,racist, unlikeable, xenophobic, nasty, underdeveloped and just plain bad, who don't care if they're evil. They are the worst offenders of the series even though they act as idiots and hypocrites

The Site admins are too much of a threat. Their designs are ugly and look like a parody just like the Magical Girl Alternatives from Magical Girl Apocalypse, the predeccessor of the spin off. They act as too dangerous and powerful, thats why the site admins are really forgettable and unlikeable when they kill any magical girl.

Kaname Asagiri was really a mediocre villain for this series that is nothing else hated, irredeemable, unlikeable, unapolegetic, a liar and yet acting as an over the top villain, who is somewhat of a rip off of Lelouch Vi Brittania, from Code Geass Lelouch of the rebellion and Light Yagami from death note, if both were horribly written. It was now bad enough being a cruel, yet abusive older brother to Aya, using her as punching bag without mercy to relieve his stress for "fun", but kaname, far worse than Sarina who bullies Aya, is a massive hypocrite because his father was a domestic abuser who beats Kaname up if he doesnt get perfect score on his grades and tests to enter college. As much as he think it sucks, that still doesnt excuse hum for being a sociopathic scumbag.

Kaname's irritating monologue was that he hates people "that blame their lot in others and drag them down out of self righteous sense of worth" (thats because of his father's negative influence, get it). and when he ranted an otaku idol, Keisuke, obsessed on Nijimi, he said that he hates how Keisuke like him, think idols are the properties of their fans. This is the same boy who not only abuses Aya, but also tricked his parents that he was walking and manipulating Nijimi by using her magic stick to control other magical Girls and steal their sticks and nothing else .This teenage lunatic is so irritating to readers alike, makes you think that education is bad (similar to how Izaak Crowe from Batman Fortunate Son, a teenage rock idol who is on drugs which Batman thinks rock music is "nothing but death and crime and the rage of a beast").

As much as his goals are nonsensical, Kaname only cares about thinking that his abusive father is better off dead and make sure he will not be a pushover. After his father died using the stick, Kaname thinks that his death was the way to be "free" from his negative influence, he later sarcastically apologizes to Aya for killing Nijimi.

Aya's father is a rip off of Dr Angus Bumby from Alice Madness Returns who like him is also undereducated, who portrays like a greedy, disciplining homeschool teacher which makes Uncle ben from the spider-man comics look irresponsible but with "great studying comes great expectations" that only cares about his son's education and wants him to study hard. he is known for Kaname's sadistic nature forcing him to be a selfish cruel person who is forced to be, a nobody yet, friendless, god complex-induced, and hates people that cant be for themselves.

Despite being selfish, Mr asagiri goes way out of character by using Nijimi's panties to control anyone that he wants despite never having acknowledgements about the Magical Girl Site in order to keep Kaname from studying rather than stopping the site admins, why Mr Asagiri was doing this is that he actually failed at college which led him to overreact for many years to make sure his children will meet up his expectations. Even though he wouldnt stop thinking about the incident in college that ruined his life, Mr Asagiri would kill his Wife's second child inside the womb. Even though he never cared about whats happening to the world, he ends up losing his lifespan while stopping a site admin.

Just like his son, Mr Asagiri lacks any redeeming qualities because he only cares much Kaname's academic performance, even his irritating monologue shows him that he was a racist who thinks he and his son are superior of their education as going to college is just a "fullfilling dream", making his statements way out of character.

Alice Misumi is an unlikeable ally who betrays the girls for no reason at all.

Even the bullies are portrayed and depicted as malicious stereotypes:

Sarina, Aya's bully, is a total jerk and a mean girl equivalent of Bakugou Katsuki who only cares about picking on Aya because she was weak for no reason. Since her friend Erika died by Aya's magic stick, she starts to become a deranged lunatic who uses a boxcutter to slit Aya to the tough For killing her friends which make Henry Bowers look like a hypocrite enough.

Erika is one of those hateful villains because she is cruel and mean towards people such as Aya. She is often worst as Sarina even Erika has no motivation only to make Aya's life miserable and her death is completely pointless, leaving no explanation of why she was so cruel to Aya since she, Ai and shota did not appear in the last of those chapters leaving those characters forgotten, pointlessly.

Ai Kawano is later a cowardly bully who acts as she was being cursed when her friend Erika was killed and Sarina getting slit to the throat while she was trying to stop her from using Despite she's "trying" to be evil, Ai is just a villain sue who doesnt care if she bullies Aya or else. In later chapters, She is completely forgotten. Even she would be better off a victim of bullying because she was a follower.

Shota Arai, who pointless dies early, is a senior who has zero personality and acts like a creepy boogeyman who rapes Aya, making sexual comments and nothing else by Sarina and her friends. He makes Flash Thompson look like a sociopath scumbag from the Spider-Man comics.

Mellisa is like Sarina who bullies Aya, She is a sadistic bully who sends rapists to assault someones loveones if they dont give money to them and nothing else. Thankfully, she got the last laugh when Mellisa is framed for her classmates' suicides. In the anime, she was thought to be a magical girl but that didnt happen while in the manga, she is instead living in a prostitute home, possibly, the home may have not have computers at all, making her one of the most pointless villains ever.

Gordon, an african american heavyweight character like Shota, who is sent by Mellisa to torture and rape Kayo's friend, Takuma, in which he was naked. He is also one of those offensive characters that the author created.

The manga's pacing is slow and vague:

The first part had a horrible start focusing on Aya's misfortune, then the first half tries decently with the mystery of the magical girl site, however the team are considered the weakest.

Second part goes too far to rehash a new character similar with Aya's and had a subplot about the murder of the new character's sister. And the second half is the final nail to the coffin where all the site admins are too powerful but the final battle with the king was rushed which results the earth to be destroyed without second thought . So, Aya just prevent her love ones from misfortune by time traveling and changing humanity happy making this forgettable horror series, empty.

The Magic sticks are only used when there lifespan fades as more the sticks they used. Making this more convoluted as possible

The fight scenes with the King and the site admins are boring, rushed because of the girls would lose their lifespans while using their sticks.

The later chapters are formulaic and tries finding ways to defeat a villain. even these characters are trying to be smart enough to fight them.

Hinomoto is revealed to be Aya's biological father which was first controversial like he was too young to have children. In the last chapter,it was retconned that Hinomoto was actually been taking the form of 14 year old.

Lots of little continuity and art errors.

Nonsensical moments like:

Mr Asagiri using Nijimi's panties and monologuing about how he's going to use to keep Kaname from studying day and night And accept him to Tokyo University. instead of impendent danger by the site admins.

Kaname being kidnapped instead of being arrested and verbally tortured by Kichiro.

Aya rewriting everyone's memories for the better without no explanation,

The rest of the magical girls arent smart enough for example:

Aya should have shoot the site admin to somewhere and still save her friends

Aya then shoots site admins, Juu, unarmed, by teleporting it rather than turning it into a human

Aya shooting Juuroku one of the site admins by teleporting her INSTEAD

Some of the major plotholes have been forgotten:

Why didnt Aya never told her teachers or her parents.

What is Sarina's bullying problem.

When the site admins revert to their human form, why arent they still alive.

The writer who made this has no writing experience, but was trying to take or treat people in cruel yet callous regions of humanity so that the happy scenes seen happier. But, sadly, the manga is coming across less like he wants to make readers feel good and more like he just wants to stand out by using shock tactics.

Shock value is nothing without intelligence behind it and what draws everyone in. The author is not really trying to draw everyone in. Only just the gifted few who can see how unique a person is.

The series is a confusing attempted mess of a manga artist to make himself seem like an artist to select few that sees his uniqueness and disturbing that makes readers not only dumb but at the same time make someone feel dirty.

The last chapter was wasn't satisfying at all when Aya rewrote humanity's memories into happiness which is a pointless plothole because we hadnt learn much of Kaname's and Sarina's problems. It makes it very similar to the NeverEnding story 3

The Seven Seas Entertainment translation has unnessesary swearing That is supposed to be aimed at 15-17 year olds.

The story and subplots are all over the place and barely contributes anything to the main plot to the manga

The manga also had a spin off/prequel called Magical Girl Site Sept, which is infamous of its depiction of sexual assault of a teenage girl and is now pregnant.

Since the manga had a anime adaption, that is still faithful. However, it heavily tries too much on filler and altering scenes not faithful to its source material.

Its not even "so bad it's good" bad.

It serves as the dark age of darker magical girls and it should have started the downfall of that era

This series encourages the following:

Bullying Abuse along with child and sibling abuse Not being yourself Ignoring your children Ignoring your students. Disrespecting your children Being an unremorseful jerk or a brat. Being ungrateful Realizing you're not a human being.

Redeeming qualities:

If Aya was never been adopted, she would have been raised by her biological parents

Well the concept is fine, but executed poorly to its pacing, themes, and originality.

Aya, Yatsumura, Rina, Asahi, and Sayuki are sometimes likeable but are not bad characters despite they're from an underrated magical girl manga.

Kichiro Misumi is the only good male character that is nice and calm, but does act as cruel as Kaname was.

Thankfully, it did make Aya as a brave girl, and was able to prevent anyone from falling from misfortune.

Some of the light hearted and funny moments are here

The artwork is good, except for the writing.

It did have something to do with Magical girl apocalypse in the last remaining chapters, since it had connections to the spin off.

Aya does grow into a harmless weakling to a brave girl

Sarina does redeem herself in later chapters

The ending might be confusing, but it was a happy end

Some horror or magical girl fans can enjoy it a little.

It is an epitome how not to make a dark magical girl series

my note:

Magical Girl Site will be forgotten as a moment,

The only saving grace is that Aya, Yatsumura, Sayuki, Asahi, and Rina were not bad characters and i care about them,too.


	2. Terrible tv shows: magical girl site

With this anime adaption of the manga ,it is so misfortunate

It relies on cruelty just like the manga, and tries to be the next Madoka Magica with its utter soulless charm.

Like the manga, they still have people that are the most hideous creations made to be like a parody of humanity.

Wasted the voice talents of Nobuhiko Okamoto, Ryusei Nakao, known from voicing a dragon ball z character, Frieza, M.A.O., Mamiko Noto, Haruka Yamazaki, Yumi Hara, Eriko Matsui, Lynn, Kaede Hondo, Kizuna AI, Aoi Yuki and the rest of Puella Magi Madoka Magica voice actresses.

The Minor characters still are one dimensional from the manga.

The character designs for the side characters are just awful and unappelaing to look at.

Just like the manga, Aya's teachers are still lazy and too weak to pay attention on Aya. Even her parents are still like this.

The Voice acting for the villains (including Kaname and Aya's bullies) try to be nastier but this is just sickening and childish. Kaname's deranged voice looks so squeaky like an old lady trying to be as evil even though this is what the manga depicted him.

Poor grasp of the source material, it didnt try to be close to be different to the manga, even they try to introduced Kosame's team for only 7 episodes and we didnt know everything about their misfortune.

The worst offenders were directed by its meanspirited nature in every episode including episode 1, 8, and 9

The first episode tries to add more filler to the source material, but took the meanspiritedness up to 11. So infamous for being a torture episode, it tries to show how Kaname and the bullies treat Aya, cruelly as harmless punching bag; These range from her contemplating suicide, to being emotionally/physically tortured by school bullies, to being viciously beaten by her psychopathic brother, having a cute kitten she saved be thrown in front of a train/delivered to her, and being nearly raped by an upperclassman while said bullies just snicker and watch.

Eventually through the power of plot convenience, she obtains a magic gun that accidentally kills the 2 bullies rather than teleporting them to somewhere or teleport the police, only for their friend, Sarina to threaten her with a box cutter, for killing her friends.

Using so many edge tactics would be laughable if it wasn't so thoroughly DISGUSTING to watch. All of this torture throughout the first episode is handled in an overtly methodical way, not representative of genuine human fault but a lazy writer using every edgy thing he discovered as a means of forcing audience sympathy. It doesn't work, not even in the slightest.

The 8th episode features Kaname and a deranged Keisuke in a worst man to man confrontation in anime history. That's because Kaname's character is nastily over the top and horribly written

The 9th episode is even meanspirited than the first episode where the show decides to take its physics and logic and ultimately throws out the window in favor of shock value:The way that Nijimi died in the show was horrible and meanspirited because not only it is horrible directing but the way Nijimi was able to live for that along to even able to stab Kaname in the throat with an edge of a glass bottle after being cut by Sayuki Ringa's sword which Kaname was comically an evil villain, using it. It's was bad enough that she didn't get decapitated immediately from the way that was cut by the sword but the way the show didn't even bother showing us the amount of blood that Nijimi while she was on the floor. What makes this episode baffling compared to any other episodes in the series is her death could have been easily avoided if Nijimi actually controlled her temper like in the earlier episodes in the series where despite having temper issues she still smart enough to not allow her temper to take over. Ridiculous..even Kaname goes on being a deranged lunatic that he is, crawling down with his hideous face so comically.

Kaname is already probably one of the most contrived yet mediocre villains that are over-the-top. Not only he such a disgraceful human being where he actively liked beats her own sister up Aya for stress relief because his father wants him to study hard and take him to college but that way he literally became one of the main villains in the second half of the show and was retarded.

One of Aya's bullies still acts like one dimensional lunatics, even they still retain the same traits from the manga.

Sarina,Erika, Ai, and Shota still have their same traits as delinquents and are still the worst offenders ever.

It still has the same generic plot than the manga

The Animation is sub par, Just to only recreate these meanspirited scenes that are hard to watch.

The site admins were completely flanderized and wasted villains, since in the anime they're still not good villains

Redeeming qualities:

It still faithful to the source material

Sarina does redeem herself just like the manga.

The voice acting Is decent.

Aya and Yatsumura are still ikeable but they're sometimes pitiful and unlikeable ones by this anime

Some of the funny moments are here

The character designs are good except for the side characters

The last 2 episodes improved with some new originality. Fixing the problems found from the manga

The animators did the best to omit scenes in order to tone down the manga's disturbing contents from the manga.

Some of the unnecessary swearing found from the translations of Seven Seas Entertainment was omitted from the anime translation toning down the xenophobic nature of the series.

Reception:

the first episode had a score of 2.8 on anime news network

The anime received mixed reviews Targetted for it's amateurish writing, the depictions of school bullying, and sibling abuse. Trying much to be extremely cruel and the similarities of magical girl site.

The rest of the magical girls were mix but were underdeveloped, or hit or miss.

Some of the villains have been criticized

Trivia:

Do you know the anime's character designer is known for Dc Comics' Green Lantern Emerald Knights Movie.


	3. DreadfulbooksMagical girl site (part 2

President Donald Trump must be rolling his seat after reading this misfortunate mess.

Magical Girl Site is psychological horror Magical Girl manga by Kentaro Sato. Since its run on the Champion tap website, It was moved to Weekly Shonen Champion.

Why it sucks:

Of course, Every chapter in the weekly magazine consisted of 18 pages, as a waste of time and effort.

The second half goes way too seriously with the site admins being more dangerous.

The second half is so mean-spirited than the first part.

The second half barely focuses on a different character named Kayo Komura, a girl who's father was arrested for killing those 3 teenage men. This takes like 20 chapters to go back to where chapter 55 left off.

The pacing is slow.

Nonsensical moments such as:

how Aya didnt shoot the site admin while she was saving her friends.

Aya, her mother and brother taking the father to the hospital then take them to a hiding place with all the families and do nothing.

Aya trying to comfort Kaname rather than telling her parents.

Aya rewriting people's memories for the "better"

Mr Asagiri was really a bad parent who uses Nijimi's panties in order to have Kaname, his son, to study. He makes a dumb move when he commands a site admin to leave rather than killing it. Then he goes way out of character when he takes Kaname to his room to study, while the site admins are STILL killing people. But this gets even very unsettling, when Mr Asagiri reveals that Aya is adopted from her mother, because she reminded her biological second child that she lost and it is revealed that Aya's "father" **murdered** his wife's second child in the womb. To make it clear, his goal were just education like having Kaname study, take him to Tokyo University and have Aya disowned and out of the household because of said adopted.

So, we had to sit here and show how Mr Asagiri is better than anyone, but when he did used Nijimi's panties, it later led him to bleed because he didnt know much of the magical girl site and dies losing lifespan.

Kaname is still unlikeable and never apologizes for his actions. But It was revealed that he was aware that Aya was adopted by his mother. After his father died of lifespan, he thinks that he is better without him and still thinks Aya isnt protecting anyone.

Aya still doesn't tell her parents, EVER. Even she should have use a teleportation gun to have her parents to see her memories.

Major Plothole: Why didnt Aya and the others used Nijimi's panties to control the site admins.

A pointless cameo of President Donald Trump that feels forced for filler.

The rest of the Magical Girls are now flanderized into rebellious girls to weaklings that make bad decisions.

Aya also uses the flipphone to reverse time, but it was cancelled out by Ichi, who is revealed to have 100 abilities.

Some of those magical girls are not even smarter and made the most stupidest moves:

Asahi should have just pushed Ni or else. Instead Asahi just tried to save her friends by taking them to a safe place and then dies from lifespan.

Like Aya shoots Juroku by teleporting her to another place, INSTEAD OF TURNING HER BACK INTO A GIRL, which is the most stupidest move ever to do in this chapter.

The final battle with the King was rushed because the magic sticks can make people lose lifespan.

One of those Site Admins massacred all the remaining magical girls which are so bloody and disgusting.

The rest of the remaining magical girls went from being rebellious to the most weakest.

The ending is very confusing with lots of plot holes that we never saw:

How come Aya rewrote humanity's memories when she didnt know anything about them

Toko Arareya, Erika Kajima, Ai Kawano, and Shota Arai did not appear in the ending.

How come Aya and Ichi defeated the King.

Redeeming qualities:

Thankfully, Aya was able to go back in time to prevent magical girl from misfortune.

The magical girls defeated the King.

Trivia: It was revealed that it was set in 2018 during Donald Trump's presidency.


	4. Magical Girl Site Sept

Well, this is AIN"T your misfortunate day of school, this september

This spin off/ prequel of Magical Girl Site is insanely offensive where Tsurara, a student who has been sexually assault by deranged coach, despite her coach didnt care of her age. It gets messed up when she was now pregnant and then commits suicide from the embarrassment of her classmates.

The minor characters are still forgettable and one dimensional especially Akai and some of the class turned on her as a laughing stock.

Reiko is unconvincing as a villainess who seems to be aware Kuraki has been cheating on her from an underaged girl.

Rushed fight scene with Hyoka and Isoko against Reiko

Redeeming qualties:

Tsurara's death was kind of sad and tragic

It did revealed how Hyoka was turned into A site admin named Nana, however she would not remember everything.


End file.
